Taruhan
by JN Malfoy
Summary: Seamus bertaruh dengan Harry untuk mencium seorang wanita yang tidak lain adalah Pansy Parkinson. DraRry slash. Manxman. Warning n disclaimer inside. RnR please. Thanx.
**Warning:**

Ini cerita manxman, a.k.a. humu story. Jadi buat yang ga suka mending jangan dibaca n nyesal kemudian trus maki-maki JN buat cerita yang ga mutu.

Harry dan Draco bukan punya JN, tapi mereka punya satu sama lain. Cieeeeeee *naik2in alis sambil godain Draco*. Intinya mereka milik yang tecinta auntie J. K. Rowling, JN cuman minjam bentar doang buat crita ini.

Buat yang ga suka n tetap nekat baca JN ga tanggung jawab kalo seandainya ada review negatif yang JN hapus tanpa perasaan.

Typonya lumayan banyak tapi JN harap masih bisa dimengerti jalan critanya.

Happy Reading, DraRry head ;)

-Taruhan-

"Really Seamus, apa kau gila?"

"Jangan bilang kau takut, Harry." Seamus mencibir saat menatap Harry yang terlihat cukup frustasi di depannya. Dia tidak berniat menghina, hanya mencoba menggoda pahlawan dunia sihir itu.

"Aku tidak takut. Seorang Gryffindor tidak mengenal takut, Seamus. Camkan itu." Harry menatap geram sahabat lamanya itu. Jelas saja dia marah. Seamus tidak punya hak mengatakan dia penakut. Tidak sekalipun dalam hidupnya dia merasa takut. Terlebih dia sendiri yang membasmi Voldemort, apa lagi yang lebih menakutkan dari itu.

Seamus pasti bercanda.

Harry Potter takut?

Hah. Bermimpi sajalah.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu tidak mau melakukannya?"  
Kini giliran Seamus yang menatap Harry dengan tajam, tapi tanpa amarah. Lagi-lagi dia berusaha mengintimidasi Harry.

"Ok, fine. Aku akan melakukannya. Dan ingat kau berhutang 10 Galleon padaku." 

Harry pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, sebelum menghabiskan firewishky yang tersisa separuh dalam gelasnya. Harry yakin firewishky itu akan cukup membantunya agar terlihat tenang saat berjalan dan mendekati wanita itu. Tapi Seamus tahu, dia berhasil membuat jantung Harry berdetak kencang dan gugup. Satu hal yang dia, mereka, rindukan. Sejak kelulusan mereka dari Hogwart, kehidupan mantan Dombledore army kembali normal. Mereka hidup dan mempertahankan hidup dengan menikah dan bekerja. Tapi tidak dengan Harry. Ginny tidak berhasil membuatnya kembali seperti Harry sebelum perang. Bukannya Ginny tidak berusaha, dia berusaha dengan keras. Terlalu keras malah. Tapi Harry yang mereka kenal sudah hilang sejak perang itu.

Seamus dan yang lainnya, salah satu orang yang mengenal Harry dengan baik. Bahkan dia ikut berperang dengan Harry. Mereka melanjutkan kehidupan mereka. Sekalipun tidak senormal yang mereka harapkan tapi setidaknya mereka berhasil menemukan keinginan mereka. Hidup bahagia bersama orang yang mereka cintai. Namun Harry, sahabat mereka, seakan tertinggal di masa lalu. Dia terlihat tegang setiap hari, bahkan setiap saat. Seamus bahkan bisa mengatakan kalau Harry tidak pernah tidur dengan nyenyak pada malam hari. Hal yang sangat disayangkan di dunia yang sudah damai ini.

Dengan bantuan dari beberapa temannya Seamus membuat rencana untuk bertemu dengan Harry malam itu. Rencana mereka ternyata berhasil menarik salah satu emosi Harry keluar. Gugup. Seamus tersenyum saat Harry berjalan mendekati wanita itu. Wanita yang pernah menjadi musuh mereka, orang yang pernah berusaha menyerahkan Harry kepada Voldemort. Pansy Parkinson. Salah satu sahabat Draco Malfoy, seorang mantan pelahap maut. Seamus yakin, Harry bukan gugup karena wanita itu mantan musuhnya, tapi karena ini pertama kalinya Harry harus berinteraksi dengan orang lain, diluar Dombledore Army.

-DraRry-

Pansy berencana bertemu dan melepas rindu bersama sahabat lamanya, Draco Malfoy tepatnya, di restoran itu. Sahabatnya itu sudah sangat lama meninggalkan London, dan pergi ke Paris bersama kedua orang tuanya yang berhasil bebas dari hukuman karena bantuan Harry. Pansy tahu banyak orang membenci mereka sejak perang itu, dan sekalipun perang itu sudah berlalu cukup lama, 10 tahun tepatnya, tetap saja itu tidak membuat warga dunia sihir melupakan kesalahan yang mereka perbuat. Dan dia yakin itulah alasan kenapa Draco tidak pernah berinisiatif untuk kembali ke London sekalipun sudah terlalu sering Pansy mengajaknya untuk bertemu. Dan disilah dia sendirian menunggu Draco, sambil sesekali mengesap minuman yang hampir habis dalam gelasnya. Hingga seseorang berdehem pelan dibelakangnya untuk menarik perhatian wanita itu.

-DraRry-

Saat wanita itu menyadari bahwa Harry adalah orang yang menghampirinya, matanya membuat dan bahunya terlihat tegang. Dan entah mengapa reaksi dari wanita itu malah membuat rasa gugup Harry berkurang. Dan dengan sedikit keberanian Harry mengangguk pelan wanita itu.

"Miss Parkinson."

Pansy yang akhirnya sadar bahwa dia tidak berhalusinasi, memperbaiki sikapnya. Kembali ke wanita angggun dengan tetap mempertahankan kebanggaannya. Wajahnya kembali tenang, dan dengan pelan dia membalas anggukan Harry.

"Mr. Potter."

"Maafkan jika aku mengganggumu. Tapi aku harus menciummu."  
Tanpa basi-basi lagi Harry langsung pada tujuannya. Lagi-lagi dia mendapat reaksi yang sama dari Pansy. Membuat Harry yakin, kalau dia benar-benar sudah gila.

"Maafkan aku juga, Potter. Mungkin aku salah dengar. Apa kau benar mengatakan ingin.."

"Ya, aku ingin menciummu."

"Apa?" Pansy terbangun dari tempat duduknya dan bergerak mundur menjauhi Harry seperti seorang yang kehilangan kewarasannya. "Kau pasti bercanda, Potter?"

"Aku tidak bercanda, aku hanya melakukan taruhan."  
Sekali lagi Harry langsung pada intinya. Dia merasa semakin cepat taruhan ini selesai, berarti semakin cepat pula dia pulang dan tidur di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman tanpa memikirkan apapun. Kalau dia bisa.

"Ck, kau benar-benar sudah gila Potter."  
Pansy menyambar tas yang berada di atas mejanya, dan berbalik hendak pergi dari restoran itu. Tapi sebelum dia beranjak, Harry menahan tangannya.

"Lepaskan tanganku Potter."

Pansy kembali mencoba menarik pergelangan tangannya dari genggaman Harry yang ternyata makin kuat.

"POTTER, kau mematahkan tanganku."

Dan seketika itu juga Harry melepaskan Pansy. Teriakan Pansy berhasil mengembalikan satu lagi emosi yang selama ini terkubur dalam diri Harry, prihatin. Sudah sejak lama dia tidak memiliki rasa prihatin atau peduli pada penderitaan orang lain. Bahkan ketika Ginny bersedih setelah perpisahan mereka, tidak membuat hati Harry tergetar oleh keinginan untuk menenangkan wanita yang pernah dicintainya itu.

Kesempatan inilah yang diambil oleh Pansy untuk segera berjalan ke luar bar, dan pergi sejauh mungkin dari pahlawan dunia sihir itu. Namun dia masih menyadari kehadiran harry tepat dibelakangnya, yang masih mengekorinya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

-DraRry-

Tepat sebelum dia sampai di tempat apparate, seseorang muncul tepat di depannya.

"DRAY. Oh God, kau mengagetkanku."

"Really, Pans." Draco tersenyum miring melihat sikap sahabatnya itu. "Semarah itukah kamu karena keterlambatanku? Ini bahkan belum jam makan malam." Sambung Draco sambil melingkarkan kedua tangan didepan dadanya.

"Tidak, honey. Aku.. Ah sebaiknya kita pergi dulu."

Pansy hendak menarik tangan Draco untuk berapparate dengannya, namun Draco menjauhkan diri dari jangkauan Pansy.

"No Pans." Masih dengan postur yang sama, Draco menatapa curiga Pansy yang terlihat tidak tenang itu. "Aku lapar, dan aku ingin makan di sini sesuai dengan kesepakatan kita. Kau tidak bisa membatalkan itu, Pans. Kau tau sendiri kenapa."

"Dray... Please."

"No. Katakan apa yang terjadi?"

"Dray, aku.."

"Aku hanya ingin menciumnya, itu saja. Setelah itu aku akan pergi dan kalian bisa tenang menikmati kencan kalian." Sebelum Pansy menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Harry memotong pembicaraan mereka.

Draco yang baru menyadari kehadiran Harry akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Pansy ke Potter yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka di belakang Pansy. Dapat dilihatnya wajah Harry terlihat sedikit marah, dan Draco yakin dia melihat sesuatu pada mata Harry saat mata mereka beradu. Tetapi hanya sekejap dan hilang setelah Harry mengangguk pelan ke arah Draco sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Malfoy."

"Pot.. hey.." Pansy tiba-tiba menarik tangan Draco dan menariknya menuruni tangga di depan restoran itu. Namun baru beberapa anak tangga, Draco menahan tangan Pansy dan menahan bahunya agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Pansy, jelaskan padaku. Apa maksud Potter?"

"Dray... kumohon, bisakah kita pergi dari sini. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya sebentar."

"Tidak. Jelaskan sekarang, agar kita bisa menyelesaikan hari ini juga."

"Kau dengar sendiri tadi. Dia ingin menciumku. Harry Bloody Potter ingin menciumku demi taruhan, Draco. Ini pasti jebakan. Aku takut kau ..."

"Hey,-" Draco mengelus pipi Pansy dengan pelan, "kau tenanglah. Aku akan berbicara dengannya. Setelah itu kita pergi." Draco tersenyum lembut dan berbalik menghadap Harry saat mendapat sebuat kejutan yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan dalam hidupnya.

-DraRry-

Harry tetap mengikuti Pansy dan Draco yang berjalan menuruni tangga, bahkan berhentu saat kedua orang itu berhenti. Harry berada dua anak tangga di atas mereka dan hal ini memudahkannya untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka, tapi pikirannya sedang melanglang buana kemana-mana. Hal ini disebabkan oleh Draco malfoy, the one and only Malfoy. Apa yang dia lakukan disini, apa yang membuatnya kembali ke London, apa yang selama ini dia lakukan di Paris, kenapa baru sekarang dia kembali, dan beberapa hal yang terlintas dalam pikirannya mengenai Malfoy junior itu. Namun saat dia melihat Draco mengelus pipi Pansy, entah kenapa jantung Harry seakan berdetak makin kencang dan sepertinya aliran darahnya bergerak makin cepat. Sehingga membuatnya teringat kembali kenapa dia berada di tempat itu. Pansy yang sedang terbuai belaian Draco menjadi lengah, dan menurut Harry inilah kesempatannya.

Ya.

Dia akan mencium Pansy, sekedar menempelkan bibir mereka lalu kemudian berapparated secepat mungkin pergi dari tempat itu.

Rencana yang bagus.

Tanpa menunda lagi Harry berjalan menuruni tangga, dengan menguatkan niatnya dia menarik wanita yang berada satu tangga dibawahnya itu dan menciumnya. Saat mencium wanita itu Harry menutup matanya. Dia hanya ingin melupakan ciuman itu, sehingga lebih mudah baginya jika dia menutup matanya saat berciuman mengingat ini hanyalah sebuah taruhan yang tidak perlu dikenangnya.

-DraRry-

Draco yang baru saja ingin berbicara dengan Harry mendapat kejutan besar. Harry Potter menariknya dan menempelkan bibir mereka. Hal itu membuat Draco hanya terbelalak dan tidak dapat bereaksi apapun. Termasuk Pansy yang berdiri sampingnya. Mata gadis itu membulat dan kedua tangannya sudah berada di mulutnya hendak menutupi keterkejutannya dan wajahnya yang samar-samar memerah.

Akibat jarak mereka yang sangat dekat membuat Draco sadar sesuatu. Dia menyukai ini, dia menyukai ciuman ini. Terlebih saat melihat kelopak mata Harry yang entah kenapa membuat Draco berpikir bahwa pria ini memiliki bulu mata yang cukup panjang untuk ukuran seorang pria. Terlebih saat Harry mulai menggerakkan bibirnya di atas bibir Draco, membuat keberanian Draco timbul dan akhirnya ikut menggerakkan bibirnya bersama bibir Harry. Dan sebelum dia sadari tangannya sudah beranjak menuju pinggang Harry dan menarik tubuh pria itu makin dekat padanya.

-DraRry-

Harry tidak tahu kalau mencium seorang 'wanita', khususnya Pansy Parkinson, akan semenyenangkan ini. Awalnya dia hanya berniat menempelkan bibir mereka kemudian dia akan segera mundur dan berapparated langsung ke rumahnya. Namun saat bibir mereka bertemu, Harry merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Dia bisa merasakan sesuatu bergerak-gerak dalam perutnya. Perasaan yang entah sejak kapan tidak pernah dialaminya. Bibir 'wanita' ini tidak begitu lembut tapi pas dengan bibirnya terutama saat bibir itu bergerak bersama bibirnya. Harry sadar dia menyukai ini, terlebih saat sepasangan tangan bergerak memeluk pinggangnya untuk menariknya makin dekat dengan 'wanita' itu. Ketika tubuh mereka makin dekat, Harry dengan sadar melingkarnya tangannya pada bahu 'wanita' itu dan memperdalam ciuman mereka hingga tangan yang berada dipinggangnya ikut mempererat pelukannya sehingga dada mereka saling berhimpitan.

Dan saat itulah, logika Harry pulih.

Harry membuka matanya dan melepas ciuman mereka untuk mengambil jarak antara wajah mereka. Dan mata Harry makin terbelalak saat sadar siapa yang telah dia cium.

"Fuck.." katanya pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh orang yang masih memeluk pinggangnya erat sambil tersenyum.

"Hello Potter."

-DraRry-

Melihat reaksi Harry saat melepas ciuman mereka, hal pertama yang terlintas dalam pikiran Draco adalah sexy. Harry dengan wajah merah dan nafas yang tersenggal mengatakan sesuatu yang erotis membuat Harry seratus kali lebih menawan dari biasanya. Bukan karena Draco memang sudah menyukainya sejak masa sekolah, tapi Harry yang sekarang berada dalam pelukannya benar-benar menarik bagi Draco.

"Malfoy? Bagaimana..." sebelum Harry melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia kembali sadar dengan tangan yang masih melingkar dipinggangnya. Dengan sisa tenaga yang dia miliki, ciuman tadi ternyata cukup menghabiskan tenaganya, Harry mencoba menarik tangan Draco dari pinggangnya agar dia bisa terlepas. "...lepaskan aku Malfoy." Dan ternyata si Malfoy junior punya rencana yang berbeda, dia mengeratkan pelukannya karena sudah terlanjur nyaman dengan memiliki Harry dalam pelukannya. Seorang Harry Potter yang tangguh entah kenapa bisa menjadi lemah hanya karena ciuman seorang Malfoy, sesuatu yang patut dipertanyakan. Tetapi Harry tidak peduli dengan jawabannya, dan tetap berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Draco yang ternyata makin kuat. Hingga Draco menarik Harry kembali dekat dan menempelkan dahi mereka.

"Hai."

Draco tersenyum lucu karena setelah sekian lama, kata itu yang bisa dia ucapkan. Belum lagi Harry yang masih berusaha menghindar dari tatapan mata Draco. Harry hanya bisa menunduk sambil sesekali mendorong dada Draco untuk menjauh darinya, tapi kali ini sepertinya dorongan Harry sudah tidak bertenaga sama sekali. Seperti Harry tidak sadar kalau tubuhnya sangat menikmati kedekatan mereka. Tubuhnya enggan bergerak jauh dari tubuh Draco yang terasa nyaman dan hangat saat memeluknya.

"..."

"Aku.." Draco tersenyum makin lebar "-tidak menyangka, dapat memelukmu seperti ini Potter." Pelukan Draco menguat pada pinggang Harry, tapi bukannya merasa sakit Harry merasa nyaman. Tidak pernah dia merasakan pelukan ini. Pelukan dari seseorang yang menjanjikan perlindungan dan kehangatan baginya. Selama ini dia berusaha membahagiakan semua orang, melindungi semua orang, hingga dia tidak yakin bisa melakukan semuanya itu dan membuatnya semakin terpuruk dan menjauhkan diri dari kehidupan normal yang bisa dia peroleh. Beban yang selama ini dipikulnya seakan berkurang terlebih saat Draco menggerakkan salah satu tangannya ke kepala Harry dan menarik kepala Harry untuk bersandar pada bahunya kemudian memeluk pria itu dengan erat.

"Malf.."

"Stt.. Sebentar saja. Ijinkan aku memelukmu sebentar saja."

Harry tidak lagi membantah, bukan hanya tubuhnya yang patuh. Hatinya juga patuh pada Draco. Tanpa sadar Harry bernafas lega, entah karena apa, dan dengan pasrah menyandarkan seluruh tubuhnya pada Draco untuk di peluk. Harry yakin ini tidak hanya untuk sebentar saja, seumur hidupnya pun dia rela berikan pada Malfoy junior itu asal dia tetap mau memeluknya seperti itu.

Sedangkan tak jauh dari mereka, berdiri seorang pria dan wanita yang saling mengaitkan tangan, tersenyum ke arah kedua sahabat mereka. Setelah yakin kedua sahabat mereka itu baik-baik saja, Seamus pun mencium pipi Pansy sambil mengucapkan terimakasih kemudian menarik tangannya dan berapparated entah kemana.

 **-End-**

a/n: Hehehe nanggung ya? Sorry2, idenya juga cuma segini doang. Tapi kalo ada ide lagi, ntar JN buat sequelnya deh tapi ga janji dalam waktu dekat. Heheh.

a/dn: buat yang nyampah, maaaafffff banget kalo aq hapus 'sampah'nya.

a/tn: Makasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff JN ini


End file.
